Red Death-Aftermath
by toonanimefan
Summary: This is my take of what happens between finding Hiccup and Toothless in the first movie and the ending and then what happens after. Warning: Spoilers


**Author's note: Hey this is my take of what happened after the scene before Hiccup woke up. The first time I saw the movie I was so shocked that he lost his foot. I also wasn't exactly sure of why he had to have his foot amputated, but I read multiple stories that claimed that it got broken badly when the Red Death's tail hit him and Toothless and that Toothless had to catch him by the foot with his teeth. I'm not sure if this is true but I'm just going to roll with it. I have a voting poll on my profile and I would love for all of you to check it out it will end sometime in November. I don't own How to train your dragon at all.**

 **It needs to be amputated:**

Stoick looked down at the place of his son that Gobber was looking at and saw how badly mangled the bottom of Hiccup's left leg was.

He gasped and yelled, "Get a healer over here right now!"

A few minutes later a healer came over to where they were at. The teens along with their dragons also coming over.

Before Stoick could hide Hiccup from them, they saw his foot. Astrid gasped, a hand flying to her mouth in shock.

"Oh man, that looks bad." Snotlout says.

"You probably should check the Night Fury's teeth." Fishlegs said.

"His name is Toothless." Astrid glares and then she walks closer to the dragon as the Healer began to look over Hiccup's leg.

Astrid patted Toothless on the head and he nuzzled her hand. She had him open his mouth and she could see some blood on his retractable teeth.

"Oh Toothless." Astrid says.

He coons sadly looking up at her with sad eyes. "It wasn't your fault Toothless. You did what you had to do to save him."

Then suddenly, she hears the Healer say, "I'm sorry Chief but we are going to have to amputate the lower part of his leg."

"What?! But he's too young for this to be happening." Gobber says.

"I'm sorry, but the bones seem to be shattered and infection is starting to appear. I think the dragon caught him with its teeth."

They nod, the twins didn't even make a comment about Hiccup losing his foot was awesome because even they knew now wasn't the time and place.

Spitelout came over and was briefly talking to Stoick his brother of how they were going to get home. While the healer was getting prepared to take off Hiccup's lower left leg.

"We need to savage what's remaining of the boats to see how we can get out of here. We'll need a boat for the injured, for Hiccup and his Night Fury and I think we can have the teens train the others to ride dragons back."

Spitelout nodded looked at his son Snotlout before heading over to tell everyone else what's going on.

"Alright Chief I'm going to need him to be held down, the healer stated polling out the last of her supplies."

She stops abruptly when Toothless let out a growl curling protectively around Hiccup. She looks frightened.

Astrid gave her and the Chief a reassuring smile before turning to Toothless. She was a little shaken up knowing Hiccup had to have an amputation.

She spoke to Toothless so that everyone would here what she says, "Toothless, I know you are scared and want to protect Hiccup, but you need to let the Healer work. She needs to cut his foot off to save him….if we don't do this he'll die. You need to understand this." She pleads as Gobber, Stoick, the healer and the teens stare at her back.

Toothless coos upset but nods in understanding he shifts so that Hiccup is now exposed to the Healer. He gets up unsteadily and puts his head on Hiccup's chest and one of his paws across his right leg holding Hiccup down for the Healer to begin the surgery.

Stoick and Gobber looked at this in shock, "While the Healer says, the dragon is smart I'll give him that.

Stoick looks at the other teens and says, "What are you waiting for go help the others learn to ride dragons." They nod.

He looks at Astrid who is checking over Toothless's tail with a saddened expression.

He sighs, this is going to be long day.

 **T.B.C**

 **Author's note: Hey guys sorry if this was weird I always wanted to make a story of the aftermath of the battle, but I think it wasn't as great as I planned. But then again there's going to be another chapter or more. Please R &R.**


End file.
